Lapi le Lapin
by Orange-sanguine
Summary: *DEFFI DESTIEL ADDICT* Apprendre a être humain, et passer du temps avec toi.


_**Dans l'espoir de vous faire rire avec tout mon amour Orange Sanguine **_

_**Ceci était le mot inutile du début...**_

POV CASTIEL Ancien "Being Celestial" Nouveau "Being Human"

**Etre humain... **

Voilà quelque chose de bien ennuyant...

Il faut aller aux toilettes...

Qui savait qu'il fallait tant y aller ?

Se laver...

Et vous, vous saviez qu'il fallait se déshabiller ? Moi non...

Je vous passe les détails de ma première douche... _*IMAGINEZ DONC UN PEU !*_

Mais finalement, enlever les vêtements, c'est facile...

La douche, une fois compris où sont le chaud et le froid, ça allait...

Mais une fois propre il faut se rhabiller et là...

**AU SECOURS !**

La chemise... mais quel est le bon bouton?... j'ai dû recommencer trois fois !

Et bien sûr, pour une raison que j'ignore, Dean REFUSE de m'aider ! Pfff... C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

_*PUB* BREF... (Je suis accro à Supernatural de Orange Sanguine Oh ! C'est moi !) *PUB*_

Une fois la chemise boutonnée il faut remettre la cravate...

Je crois que faire un nœud coulant serait plus simple... je n'ai pas vraiment essayé finalement.

Je l'ai donc laissée trainer par terre à même le sol trempé de la salle de bain...

_*PUB* C'est Marian Clea qui l'a laissée traîner là par une chaude nuit d'été…*PUB*_

Enfin… Le pantalon... j'ai bien cru que ça allait se passer merveilleusement bien...

Jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur affreuse me saisisse au moment de remonter la fermeture...

Les larmes aux yeux je regardai autour de moi... je crois que j'ai oublié de mettre le petit bout de tissu qui traine là.

Si je me souviens bien Dean a dit quelque chose comme...

"Oh toi tu voudras peut-être mettre un caleçon."

Et il m'a lançé ce bout de tissu avec le sourire ...celui qu'il a toujours quand il croit que quelque chose m'échappe...bon parfois les choses m'échappent vraiment.

Mais je sais bien que lui ne met pas de caleçon.

Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais... c'est tout !

_*PUB*Bon si vous insistez, c'est Gab qui me la dit... non pas mon frère Gab... Gab Lamon ! La DA* qui planche sur le 31ème chapitre de DESIR !*PUB*_

Enfin rien que de repenser à cette fermeture j'ai mal...

J'ai donc vite enlevé le pantalon pour mettre ce petit bout de tissu MERVEILLEUX !

Ils auraient pu mettre des tissus plus confortable selon Dean la soie c'est le mieux !

_*PUB* Non ce n'est pas Gab qui me l'a dit c'est La folle, mais si... vous savez... TheCrasy ! (traductrice de « We were nineteen») *PUB*_

Enfin une fois tout habillé... je pensais avoir enfin gagné !

L'humanité ne me fait plus peur !

Je suis prêt à tout affronter !

Mais je ne savais pas le prochain défi qui m'attendait...

J'étais donc sorti fin prêt de la salle d'eau pour rejoindre Dean et Sam ...qui, pour le coup, ne m'aurons pas trop aidé...

Dean pressé et soulagé que j'ai fini... mais surtout mort de faim... selon ses dires... nous dit qu'on allait sortir fêter ça devant une tarte et des bières.

Ils attrapent donc leur veste ...moi, j'ai pris mon trench-coat et je les ai suivis.

Mais au moment de sortir, Dean s'arrête... se retourne et me regarde de la tête aux pieds...

Aux pieds… Tiens j'ai froid aux pieds...

Dean les fixent toujours et je suis son regard... oh tient j'ai peut-être oublié d'enfiler mes chaussures.

Dean, très patient, m'a dit: "Bon aller grouille toi on t'attend..." Je suis donc vite retourné dans le bunker.

**SEUL…**

Et voilà ça fait dix minutes que je suis assis sur le bord de mon lit... les chaussures devant moi à me demander comment je vais faire pour réussir l'exploit qui est : "enfiler mes chaussures"...

À force d'acharnement, j'ai réussi à rentrer mes pieds dedans mais elles me font affreusement mal... je ne comprends pas... elles ne me faisaient pas aussi mal pourtant...

POV DEAN Ancien « Angel Condom » Nouveau " Ex-Angel Tutor"

Les yeux froncés entrain de fixer ses chaussures comme si les lacets aller se faire tout seul... Castiel ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

- Ça va pas se faire par magie Cass ! Ça fait dix minutes qu'on t'attend !

-Je ne comprends pas comment attacher ça ! me dit-il en tirant sur les lacets. Et puis elles me font mal aux pieds !

Intrigué je regarde plus attentivement ses chaussures...

-Non tu n'es pas sérieux Cass... Buddy ! Tu as inversé tes chaussures...

Désespéré je m'accroupis face à lui et lui retire les deux chaussures.

Puis, lui montrant bien en face de chaque pied :

-Chaussure Droite, pied droit ! Chaussure gauche, pied gauche.

Cass penche la tête mais je passe outre et commence à lui expliquer comment faire.

-Déjà faut desserrer les lacets ...c'est plus simple à enfiler après.

Tout en joignant le geste à la parole je desserre le lacet puis enfile son pied dedans... Cass me fixant plus moi que ses pieds... je pense que je suis bon pour lui réexpliquer demain.

Mes souvenirs de Sammy petit remontent petit à petit...

et tout en commençant à lui faire le lacet ,c'est tout naturellement que les explications faites à sammy sortent de ma bouche...

-Lapi est un petit lapin très timide, souvent caché dans sa tanière. Au point qu'il lui arrive parfois d'en oublier comment marcher et s'emmêler les pinceaux dessus dessous.

Je marque une pause pour qu'il voit bien mes gestes.

-Mais Lapi est aussi un lapin très curieux, et de temps en temps, il sort sa petite oreille en formant une belle boucle pour surveiller la forêt...

Une fois encore je m'arrête.

Je ne le regarde pas...je repense à Sammy...et si ça avait marché pour lui ça devrait marcher pour Castiel.

-Lapi fait ensuite le tour de sa tanière sur ses petites pattes... pour être sûr d'être bien seul.

Encore un pause... je crois que Cass n'écoute rien...

mais ce n'est pas grave je continue...

-Mais au moindre bruit, Lapi retourne se cacher tout au fond de sa tanière en passant par le tout petit trou...

Je serre les lacets.

Puis en je regarde Castiel qui me fixent toujours... la tête légèrement penchée... signe chez lui de totale incompréhension… ça fait naitre chez moi un petit sourire et je rajoute en le regardant.

-Car bien au chaud, niché dans sa tanière, Lapi le petit lapin se sent bien et n'a jamais peur...

**FIN**

POV MOI Ancienne « Personne Normal » Nouvelle « Folle »

Pardon, j'ai oublié de vous raconter la chute de cette histoire… Quelques secondes après les avoir quittés, (oui j'avais vraiment l'impression de tenir la chandelle avec les regards qu'ils se lançaient)... Cass s'est levé pour suivre Dean ...celui ci sortait de la chambre sans dire un mot... son corps criant à grands cris son manque de Tarte !

Mais le silence qui régnait n'exista plus à l'instant même où un grand bruit sourd retentit dans la pièce.

Cela fit sursauter le chasseur qui fit volt face armé jusqu'aux dents près à en découdre avec n'importe quel démon.

Pour finalement se retrouver face à un ex Ange étalé de tout son long par terre...

**SON OF A BITCH !**

On n'a pas lacé la deuxième chaussure !

**FIN POUR DE BON CETTE FOIS...**

_*PUB* Tout ceci est de la Faute de Bee POURQUOI ? Pour ça ! Attention âmes sensible s'abstenir !_

_Castiel apprend à faire ses lacets._

_Castiel avait appris à compter deux par deux ..._

_et à remonter sa fermeture éclair. *AÏEUH*_

_Il avait aussi découvert la sexualité par le biais d'un film pornographique relatant l'histoire d'une baby-sitter et d'un livreur de pizza._

_Depuis, il s'excitait sur toutes les baby-sitters qui avaient eu à s'occuper de lui. Aujourd'hui, il allait apprendre à lacer ses chaussures, avec l'aide de maman Dean et Papa Sam._

_Cette décision était apparue (celle d'apprendre à lacer ses chaussures !) depuis que Castiel s'était pris les pieds dedans et avait perdu quelques plumes dans l'incident._

_Papa Sam et Maman Dean ne cessaient de se disputer quant à l'éducation qu'ils devaient lui fournir._

_Un enfant dans un corps d'adulte, ce n'était pas chose facile à gérer._

_Tant d'innocence dans un corps si… physiquement avancé (ahem…)_

_Toute la petite famille se rendit près du lac (pour apprendre à faire des lacets, et bien se casser la gueule dans la flotte )_

_Et chacun leur tour, Maman Dean et Papa Sam tentèrent vainement d'enseigner l'art de nouer des lacets._

_Castiel, dans son agaçante innocence, ne parvenait pas à les faire : il les entremêlait tant bien que mal... si bien qu'au bout du compte, les parents passaient plus de temps à démêler les nœuds qu'à lui montrer comment faire._

_Une énième dispute s'ensuivit, ce dont Castiel profita pour s'éloigner de cet incessant vacarme._

_Ses lacets défaits, il fit une nouvelle chute...assez spectaculaire... pour aller finir dans l'eau gelée du lac._

_Le « PLOUF » qui s'ensuivit laissa un silence de plomb entre les parents, jusqu'à ce que Papa Sam se jette à l'eau pour aller repêcher Castiel._

_Une fois sortie, séchée et calmée, Maman Dean déclara :_

_« C'est décidé : On t'achète des chaussures à scratch ou sans lacets »_

_Tout un chacun hocha la tête, soulagé de cette nouvelle issue. Enfin… jusqu'à ce que Castiel fasse remarquer, du haut de son agaçante innocence, et avec des yeux brillants (Puppy Eyes)_

_« Oui mais… Maintenant il va falloir m'apprendre à nager »_

_Maman Dean et Papa Sam, désespérés, s'attachent à une énorme pierre, la soulèvent, et se jettent dans le lac._

_Et c'est ainsi que Castiel n'apprit JAMAIS à faire ses lacets »_

_MERCI BEE *PUB*_

CECI EST LA VRAI FIN DANS L'ESPOIR DE VOUS AVOIR FAIRE RIRE ! J'espère aussi que vous n'êtes pas mort (de rire) et que vous pouvais toujours envoyer une petite Review

_*PUB* Merci Eliida pour la corection *PUB*_

**FIN / THIS IS THE END**

_**Comment sa vous me croyais pas ?**_

_**Je le jure c'est la fin !**_

_**SANGUINEMENT**_

_**Mme Speight**__(Sa aussi c'est vrai) _


End file.
